totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Coś w rodzaju igrzysk olimpijskich
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 15 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Odwiedziliśmy Paryż. Miasto miłości. Właśnie, miłości. Courtney i Lucas spotkali mężczyznę, który uświadomił ich, że oboje coś do siebie czują. Teraz oboje starają się ukryć przed innymi swoją miłość w obawie przed ponownymi niepowodzeniami w drużynie. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, że to dlatego. W międzyczasie Ashley dowiedziała się, że Orlando kiedyś celowo dla niej przegrał. Na jego nieszczęście tę rozmowę słyszeli też Duncan i Lightning. Okazało się również, że Jennifer jako jedyna nie ma z kim spędzać czasu. Gdyby nie obraziła wcześniej Zoey i Lindsay, to może z nimi by gdzieś poszła. Wielkie Podróżniczki przegrały po raz kolejny z rzędu. Wyleciała osamotniona Jennifer, która obiecała zemstę. A mogła być chociaż trochę milsza dla drużyny. Komu dzisiaj się nie uda i pożegna się z programem? Czy Zoey i Lindsay poradzą sobie same w drużynie? Czy Afrykańskim Lwom smakowała francuska kolacja? Te i na inne pytania poznacie odpowiedź oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Lightning: '''Nareszcie tutaj wróciliśmy. Fajnie, że Chris zostawił nam te resztki z kolacji. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lightning: 'Nie zamierzam już opuszczać pierwszej klasy. Będę robić wszystko, żeby tylko wygrywać. '''Duncan: '''Może dzisiaj znowu nam się uda. Jeśli nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzać… '''Lightning: '''Ktoś nam kiedyś przeszkadzał w zadaniu? '''Duncan: '''No wiesz, o kogo mi chodzi… '''Lightning: '''A, no tak. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Jestem już prawie pewny, że oni mówią o mnie. Tylko nie wiem, w jaki sposób się o tym dowiedzieli. Druga Klasa (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Od ostatniego odcinka coś się między nimi zmieniło. Ale oni twierdzą, że tylko mi się wydaje. Pewnie chcą mnie zmylić. Coś musiało się stać w Paryżu. '''Heather: '''Jesteście głodni? '''Lucas: '''Skąd to masz? '''Heather: '''Ukradłam z pierwszej klasy. I tak nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że sobie tam do nich weszłam. Ani na to, że wzięłam sobie ten talerz z przekąskami. '''Courtney: '''Serio na nic nie zwrócili uwagi? '''Ashley: '''Pewnie są zbyt zajęci luksusami w pierwszej klasie. '''Alejandro: '''Ktoś z was przychodził do nas? '''Heather: '''Nie, a co? '''Alejandro: '''Gdzieś zniknął nasz talerz z przekąskami. '''Heather: '''My nie mamy nic waszego. Więc idź sobie. Nie masz tu wstępu. '''Alejandro: '''Ty do nas też już nie wchodź Heather, ok? '''Heather: '''To już nagle wiesz, że to ja się do was zakradłam? '''Alejandro: '''Nie wiedziałem. Ale teraz sama mi to powiedziałaś. (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Nienawidzę, kiedy on tak ze mną zagrywa… Co z tego, że jesteśmy parą. W takich momentach mam ochotę go udusić. '''Alejandro: '''No dobra. Oddawaj przekąski. Nie są wasze. '''Heather: '''Nic wam nie zabrałam. Wynoś się stąd. Wyczerpałeś już swój limit odwiedzin u nas. '''Alejandro: '''Tak, jasne. I tak mamy jeszcze drugi talerz. '''Heather: '''To po co zaczynasz się kłócić? '''Alejandro: '''Chciałem z kimś pogadać. '''Heather: '''To fajnie. Już pogadałeś. A teraz idź sobie do swojej drużyny. (szeptem)'Heather: 'Za to my pojemy sobie ukradzione przekąski. Trzecia Klasa '''Zoey: '''Lindsay? '''Lindsay: '''Tak? '''Zoey: '''Jak my sobie teraz poradzimy same w drużynie? Ciężko będzie zdobyć chociaż drugie miejsce z takimi przeciwnikami. '''Lindsay: '''A może akurat dzisiaj będziemy miały takie same szanse jak pozostali? Pokażmy im, że nie damy się tak łatwo pokonać! '''Zoey: ' No pewnie! Nie poddamy się! (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: '''Nawet, jeśli po dzisiejszym zadaniu zostanie już tylko jedna z nas w programie. A potem odpadnie kolejna… Ateny, Grecja '''Chris: '''Witajcie wśród tych starożytnych ruin! Dzisiaj Drużyna Chłopaków i Afrykańskie Lwy będą podzielone na dwie pary. Konieczne jest to do zadania. '''Courtney: '''Jak się domyślam, pewnie będziemy robić coś, co jest związane ze starożytnymi igrzyskami olimpijskimi? '''Chris: '''Tak. Każda para, z wyjątkiem Zoey i Lindsay, wykona jedną z trzech części dzisiejszego zadania. '''Heather: '''Jak to możliwe, skoro będą dwie pary z drużyny i trzy zadania? '''Zoey: '''Ja i Lindsay mamy wszystko robić? '''Chris: '''Dajcie mi dokończyć. Każda drużyna wykona w sumie dwa zadania. '''Lightning: '''To po co są trzy? '''Chris: '''Jak jeszcze raz ktoś mi przerwie, to od razu go wyrzucam z programu. Dotarło? '''Chris: '''To dobrze. Żadne zadanie nie będzie wykonywane przez wszystkie drużyny w tym samym czasie. Będą ze sobą walczyć dwie pary. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie. Jeśli nie, to zobaczycie za chwilę. Na początek zmierzą się ze sobą Zoey i Lindsay z Courtney i Lucasem. Z Drużyny Chłopaków nikt teraz nic nie robi. Poczekacie do następnego zadania. Zadanie I ''Zoey i Lindsay (Wielcy Podróżnicy) kontra Courtney i Lucas (Afrykańskie Lwy) 'Chris: '''Wy macie w sumie najłatwiej. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Chyba zapomniał o tym, że ja i Lindsay będziemy musiały jeszcze drugi raz przystąpić do zadania. '''Chris: '''Wśród tych ruin ukryte są dwa medale. Musicie je znaleźć. Ten, kto zdobędzie medal, może nosić go do końca dnia. Ogólnie wygrywa drużyna, która będzie miała ich najwięcej. '''Courtney: '''W każdym zadaniu można zdobyć tyle samo medali? '''Chris: '''Tak. W każdym zadaniu po dwa. Czyli, że drużyna może ich mieć maksymalnie cztery. Możecie zaczynać. '''Lucas: '''Trochę duży obszar do szukania medali. '''Courtney: '''No. Musimy się dokładnie rozglądać. Chociaż nie wiem czym to jest powiązane do igrzysk olimpijskich. '''Lucas: '''Może potem zadania będą podobne. '''Courtney: '''Może. Tak w ogóle to Chris zrobił nam przysługę. Możemy na osobności pogadać o tym, co było w Paryżu. Ashley zaczyna coś podejrzewać. '''Lucas: '''Wiem. Ale w sumie nie stanie się nic złego jak się dowiedzą. Przynajmniej nie w naszym przypadku. '''Courtney: '''Nie wiadomo. Może Ashley tylko udaje, że to nic dla niej nie znaczy? '''Lucas: '''Może tak. W końcu w jej przypadku nie było zbyt dobrze. Orlando za bardzo się na niej skupił i to źle wpłynęło na drużynę. Może teraz boi się, że będzie to samo? Ale z drugiej strony mogłaby nam pomóc. '''Courtney: '''No nie wiem. Zobaczymy. I tak pewnie niedługo wszyscy się już dowiedzą. Nie damy rady długo ukrywać naszego związku. '''Lindsay: '''Miłość w tajemnicy! Jakie to słodkie. '''Zoey: '''Fajnie, że się w sobie zakochali. No ale tajemnica to już za bardzo nie jest. '''Lindsay: '''Powiemy innym? '''Zoey: '''Na razie lepiej nie. I tak chyba nie będziemy musiały. Pozostali też niedługo się dowiedzą w jakiś sposób, albo coś zauważą. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Szkoda, że boją się ujawnić innym. Mam nadzieję, że pozostali dowiedzą się w jakiś sposób. Ja nie chcę o tym mówić. '''Courtney: '''Co to ma być?! (przez megafon)'Chris: 'Zapomniałem wam wspomnieć o tym, że musicie uważać na niedźwiedzie. Wasze zadanie byłoby zbyt łatwe. '''Courtney: '''Super. '''Courtney: '''Dobra, uciekamy stąd. '''Lindsay: '''Zoey, patrz! Tam jest chyba ten medal! '''Zoey: '''Rzeczywiście. Będziemy miały chociaż jeden. Spróbujmy go ściągnąć. '''Courtney: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że nas nie znajdzie. '''Lucas: '''Tam dalej leż medal! '''Courtney: '''Serio? '''Lucas: '''No. Tylko musimy jakoś szybko go zabrać, zanim niedźwiedź nas zobaczy. '''Courtney: '''To ty idź pierwszy, bo wiesz, gdzie ten medal leży. '''Lucas: '''Dobra. Chodź za mną. '''Lucas: '''Wracajmy do Chrisa. '''Lindsay: '''Znalazłam medal! '''Chris: '''To dobrze. Możesz go teraz sobie nosić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Fajnie, że chociaż jeden mamy. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone… '''Lucas: '''Mamy jeden! '''Chris: '''A drugi znalazła Lindsay. A od was kto znalazł medal? '''Lucas: '''Ja. '''Chris: '''To teraz należy do ciebie. Czyli na razie mamy remis dla Lwów i Podróżniczek. Teraz Zoey i Lindsay sobie odpoczną, a w kolejnym zadaniu zmierzą się ze sobą Ashley i Heather oraz Alejandro i Orlando. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Chris chyba starannie dobiera te pary do zadań… Zadanie II ''Ashley i Heather (Afrykańskie Lwy) kontra Orlando i Alejandro (Drużyna Chłopaków) 'Chris: '''Wasze zadanie jest już nieco bardziej związane z igrzyskami olimpijskimi. Będzie to wyścig rydwanów. Oczywiście ścigacie się w parach. Jeden rydwan jest dla Afrykańskich Lwów, a drugi dla Drużyny Chłopaków. Zwycięzcy otrzymują medale. '''Ashley: '''Czy to bezpieczne? '''Chris: '''Chyba tak. Musicie zrobić trzy okrążenia. Gotowi? '''Heather: '''Nie. '''Chris: '''Start! '''Heather: '''Powiedziałam, że nie! '''Chris: '''Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? To było pytanie retoryczne. Zaczynajcie już. Później nie będziecie mogły dogonić chłopaków. '''Ashley: '''Zaraz ich dogonimy. Musimy ich dogonić. '''Heather: '''I prześcignąć. '''Orlando: '''Doganiają nas. '''Alejandro: '''Dla ciebie to dobrze, czy źle? (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'O co mu chodziło? Chyba nie o tą głupią pomoc dla Ashley? To było już dawno, nikt wtedy nawet nie odpadł. Już chyba do końca mojego pobytu tutaj będą mi to wypominać. Zwłaszcza, jeśli Lightning i Duncan zostaną przeze mnie osobiście poinformowani o tej „zdradzie”. '''Heather: '''Ha! Frajerzy! '''Alejandro: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto tu będzie się śmiał! '''Heather: '''Na pewno nie wy! '''Ashley: '''Nie możemy tego przegrać! '''Heather: '''A wiesz, jak to się zatrzymuje? '''Ashley: '''Skąd mam wiedzieć? Będziemy się tym martwić, jak wygramy. '''Chris: '''A zwycięzcami są… '''Chris: '''Afrykańskie Lwy! '''Ashley: '''Tak! Teraz już możemy się martwić jak to zatrzymać. Więc… jak to się zatrzymuje?! '''Chris: '''Stażyści! Pomóżcie im! '''Chris: '''Otrzymujecie dwa medale. Po jednym dla każdej z was. '''Heather: '''Wygrywamy! '''Chris: '''Tak. Ale jeszcze nie wygraliście. Lindsay i Zoey mogą doprowadzić do remisu w następnym zadaniu. W którym zmierzą się z Duncanem i Lightningiem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'I my mamy z nimi wygrać?! Oby chociaż był jeden medal. Wtedy zdobędziemy drugie miejsce. Zadanie III ''Duncan i Lightning (Drużyna Chłopaków) kontra Lindsay i Zoey (Wielcy Podróżnicy) 'Chris: '''Ostatnim dzisiejszym zadaniem są zapasy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Zapasy?! Albo mi się wydaje, albo Chris chce, żebyśmy przegrały. '''Zoey: '''Ale jak my mamy walczyć z chłopakami? '''Chris: '''To nie muszą być takie tradycyjne zapasy. To nawet może nie będą zapasy. Po prostu musicie powalić przeciwnika na ziemię. Obojętnie w jaki sposób. Lightning walczy z Zoey, a Duncan z Lindsay. Zaczynajcie! '''Lightning: '''Lightning nie może pozwolić, żeby jego drużyna przegrała! Nawet, jeśli musi walczyć z dziewczyną. '''Zoey: '''Ja też nie mogę na to pozwolić. Muszę wygrać. '''Lightning: '''Złaź ze mnie! '''Lindsay: '''Ja tak nie zrobię. '''Duncan: '''A ja tym bardziej. Zdobyłaś już jeden medal. Może pozwolisz mi wygrać? '''Lindsay: '''Sorki, ale nie. No i wybacz, że zaboli. '''Duncan: '''Co zaboli? '''Duncan: '''Au! '''Lindsay: '''Udało się! '''Lightning: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Szybko wam poszło. Medale otrzymują Lindsay i Lightning. '''Alejandro: '''To już było ostatnie zadanie? '''Chris: '''Tak. Afrykańskie Lwy zdobyły trzy medale, więc wygrywają. '''Ashley, Heather, Lucas: '''Tak! (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Z mojej drużyny tylko ja nie zdobyłam medalu. Ale i tak cieszę się, że wygraliśmy. '''Chris: '''Lindsay jako jedyna ze wszystkich wygrała dwa medale i dzięki temu razem z Zoey zdobywają drugie miejsce. '''Zoey: '''Super! '''Lindsay: '''Udało się! '''Chris: '''A z Drużyną Chłopaków widzę się na ceremonii. Od was tylko Lightning zdobył medal. '''Alejandro: '''Dobrze, że chociaż jemu się udało. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Dawno was tu nie było. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętacie, jak się głosuje. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lightning: 'Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że przegraliśmy! Dobra, głosuję na… (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'Miałem głosować na Alejandro, ale to Orlando kiedyś celowo przegrał i musi mieć jakąś karę. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Pewnie będą głosować na mnie. No cóż. Trochę na to zasłużyłem. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: '''Duncan… (stempluje) '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj bezpieczni są Lightning i Alejandro! '''Chris: '''A ostatnią paczkę orzeszków otrzymuje… Duncan! '''Orlando: '''No tak. Mogłem się domyślić. '''Duncan: '''Głosowałem na ciebie tylko dlatego, że specjalnie zawaliłeś zadanie. '''Lightning: '''Ja też. '''Orlando: '''A jak się o tym dowiedzieliście? '''Lightning: '''Słyszeliśmy waszą rozmowę z dziewczynami w Paryżu. '''Orlando: '''Serio? Ale wiecie też, że to był błąd? '''Duncan: '''Wiemy, ale na naszym miejscu też byś tak głosował. '''Orlando: '''Pewnie tak. To do zobaczenia. '''Chris: '''I tak wyleciała kolejna osoba. Co wydarzy się w kolejnych odcinkach? Kto jako następny będzie musiał opuścić program? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie